


F A M I L Y  A F F A I R

by KA_LON



Series: G O L D E N  C H I L D [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, King Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KA_LON/pseuds/KA_LON
Summary: "Let's make it a family affair."
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: G O L D E N  C H I L D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	F A M I L Y  A F F A I R

Stiletto nails painted red tapped on the arm rest of the chair she sat in. Eyes locked on the advisors she across from, specifically her son in law.

“Do you have any questions?” The head advisor asks.

“Do I have the privilege of knowing who’s taking my daughters place?” Ophelia Kang replies.

“A sun child, his rightful soul mate” The third advisor spoke, drawing a snort from the woman’s lips.

“His rightful soul mate is one who's able to rule beside him, not some omega you picked up off the street” Ophelia spat back.

“Mom” Hana protests earning a sucking of teeth.

“They’re just tossing you aside like you aren’t used goods now. We’ll have to butter them up with money if you even get any suitors, but you know what they say. One man’s trash is anothers treasure” Ophelia spoke as she stood from the chair, Hana bowing in apology for her mother before following her out.

“She isn’t going to go quietly” An advisor spoke. The son in law of Ophelia Kang knew that the crown was all the women wanted, and for it to be taken from her with a few mere words. She was going to try whatever she can to make sure it doesn't happen.

“She won’t have a choice, if she wants to keep her head” The third advisor replies.

Six months had passed by like a breeze, the only thing that changed was the frenzy of media coverage evolving around Hana and Sehun. It was known that the couple was having issues, reportedly not being spotted together even before him and Sunna met. Though it was the official statement of the two being split while also dropping the bomb of Sehun having a new lover, who was currently carrying the next hair that broke the internet as one would say. In the mess of media, rumors were being spread that kept Hana in the mix. Varying from her being the one pregnant to the couple have a surrogate, and if the Kang's were the source of some of these statements. No one would be surprised, fading into the background wasn't one of the many traits the family was known to have. Ophelia Kang would gravel at anything she could to keep Hana and King's name in the same sentence, to hold onto the highest status you could reach. Royalty. That she had almost grasped, only for it to slip through her fingers because of a slip up. No, because her daughter wasn't competent enough with her infertile womb. Unable to do the one job required of a queen, to give an heir.

The king and his advisors has been suspiciously quiet throughout the rumors after releasing the statement. Journalist who slip money for information were completely stumped. Any documentation of women being admitted to prenatal clinics have disappeared into thin hair, seemingly purposely buries in digital archives. While it was impossible to hide the fact that the king had moved into a new penthouse, implemented with tighter security. A key card and pin required to even press the top button. The staff's lips were sealed shut, even declining hundreds of dollars in exchange for even confirming that a women was even spotted entering the building with the king. Everything was kept on a tight lid, one only the king would open when ready. Currently the monarch in question was taking on the hardest task of his reign, putting together a crib.

“I don’t think it goes that way” Sunna comments, looking over the directions that apparently he didn’t need.

“It goes this way” Sehun reassures as he tightens the last screw.

“Well would you look at that” Sunna teases as she moves closer, hand gripping the railing as she shook it to check it sturdiness “You didn’t need the directions after all”

“It wasn’t that hard to figure out” Sehun says smugly to which she snorts.

“That’s what you said about the dresser”

“Those directions had a typo” He defends.

“Mhm” Sunna replies with a knowing look “You did a good job” She praises, a prideful smile taking over Sehun face as he gently pulls her into his arms, hands resting on either side of her bump.

“Thank you” He spoke, pressing a kiss to her lips “All for our little prince”

“He’s already has you wrapped around his finger and he’s not even born yet, you sucker” She teases to which he smiles sheepishly.

“At least I’m not the only one” He replies, referring to the many piles of baby clothes and supplies that was slowly accumulating the storage space in the room. As their friends and family kept buying things with the excuse of, it was cute. Their parents were the main culprits as it was their first grandchild, her mother recently buying cart loads of clothes.

_“They can stay at my house for when his parents ship him off to grandma’s” She defends with a wink to which Sunna rolled her eyes._

Managing to get people to at least hold off giving them things until the baby shower. She can imagine the gift pile now, they would probably need to buy the longest table available.

“I think that’s enough for today” Sehun continues as he guides Sunna out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Winter had officially enveloped the capital, frosted glass of the penthouse adding to the scenery of white that blanketed the streets, painted gold by the setting sun. Sehun’s fingers gently played with Sunna’s curls, who was currently asleep with her head in his lap. It had became a routine for them to settle on the couch to watch christmas themed movies per Sunna’s request that they need to get into the holiday spirit, as if their house wasn’t already festive enough. The large christmas tree in the corner of the living room took hours to decorate, garland with pine cones and cranberries becoming a decorative piece for the tables in the house paired with flame less candles, white christmas lights and twisted around garland lined the top border of the living room windows, a reef hung outside their door, even Vivi was dressed in a christmas sweater.

Soft kisses were placed on the parts of Sunna’s face he could reach until she stirred “Come on, let’s get you to bed”

“But it’s only eight” Sunna grumbles as she sat up.

“Says the one who was just asleep” Sehun argues, smiling as he received a stretched out hand in reply. Helping her up from the couch, refolding the blanket that she was using before turning off the tv.

Vivi trailing after him as he made his way to the bedroom, snorting as he found Sunna already asleep. Buried in the pillows and large comforter. Hopping on the ottoman then onto the bed Vivi curled up at the end as Sehun got in on his side, turning off the lamp on his side of the bed. His hand coming to rest in it's usual spot underneath her bump, a habit he developed after she started showing.

“I’m grateful I met you” Sehun whispered, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“Should I wake up for this conversation” Sunna spoke, startling Sehun as a gold eye pops open.

“Jesus, your still awake?” He breathed.

“Was I suppose to be asleep, then I wouldn’t hear all the amazing things you say about me” Sunna smiles, Sehun snorting.

“There’s only one ego that gets boosted around here” He jokes.

“Who? Vivi’s” Sunna laughs to which he chuckles.

“He already does what he wants” Sehun comments.

“Don’t worry, I like it when you get all sappy” Sunna teases as she places her hand on top is his “I’m grateful I met you too” 

It felt strange to be sitting in the private section of a restaurant, while many have forgotten about the news coverage of her and Sehun. His PR team smoothing it over by publishing the infamous statement of her being just a friend. Journalist were still interested in the unknown women seen spotted with the king, it was the reason why Sehun waited six months to announce he was with someone else. Though you could never be too cautious.

“How’d the appointment go?” Her mother asks pulling her out of her thoughts. The two had arranged a lunch meeting yesterday after her morning appointment, the woman claiming she hadn’t seen her daughter in months when she’s just seen her last week. Sunna now sees where she gets her exaggeration from.

“Good, apparently he’s 3 ½ pounds already” Sunna replies as she fiddles around in her purse before handed over an white card.

“My poor grandchild, he would inherit your big head” Her mother teases, flipping the card open to show the ultrasound picture neatly placed inside.

“Funny, I remember grandma saying the same thing about you. Must run in the family” Sunna says as she sipped her water.

"Hilarious, you should do stand up if being queen doesn't work out" Sunna laughing at her mothers joke “You nervous?” She adds

“For the gala?” Sunna asks, her mother nodding “Of course, who knows how these people are going to react. Especially since I'm suppose to be "Just a friend"”

“Relieved that the Kang’s aren’t going to have the king in their pocket. Not that Sehun would allow them to manipulate him, but if Hana had his child who knows what the woman would of done to get him to do what she-her family wanted”

“Mom!” Sunna exclaims with shock, the women shrugging in response. It was the truth “I see you’ve been watching the news”

“Of course, I need to get in tune with things now. Your face will be on there soon enough” She responds.

“Sadly” Sunna signs, her mother giving a soft smile.

“Even as a child you didn’t like the attention your gold eyes gave you, but you’d endure it for him wouldn’t you?” Though she asked a question if was rhetorical, she already knew the answer “You know, me and your dad were worried when you told us about this arrangement. We thought this would be just a political thing but..the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. Love isn’t a far stretch to describe it” She adds, Sunna snorting.

“Please, I can’t stand him” She jokes, her mother laughing.

“You still going through your caffeine withdrawal?”

“It’s not funny, I think I’m starting to hallucinate” Sunna replies dramatically. 

“You need to detox from your ten cups a week. All that sugar and cream you put in it isn’t good for you, you know?” Her mother states, Sunna raising an eyebrow.

“You put sugar and cream in your two cups a day” She points out.

“Do as I say, not as I do” Her mother says, receiving a shake of a head in reply.

“Hypocrites all of you, but at least you don’t drink it in my face” Sunna comments, conversation forgotten as their food arrived. 

Exiting the restaurant they walked past a mother and two daughters, Sunna had kept her head down for the most part but ended up making eye contact with the youngest woman. Her face familiar but she couldn’t pin point where she could know her from. The young woman didn’t recognize Sunna but the scent that was attached to her, was one she was very much familiar with.

It wasn’t until Sunna got home, turning on the tv that was still on the news from this morning that she realized where she knew the women from, eyes widening as she looked at the same woman who’s picture was on the screen. Hana Kang, she had walked past the Kang family.

“I didn’t know paranoid was a trait you had” Sehun teases from his spot on the bed, attention on the email he was reading on his phone. A little too calm for Sunna's liking.

“I’m serious. It was Hana, her psychopathic mother and too calm of a sister. I’m positive she smelled you on me, who knows what kind of schemes her mother is coming up with?” Sunna replies, as she emerges from the bathroom rubbing lotion into her skin.

“What do you think I was dealing with when I was with Hana? The women literally has her on a leash, I don't know if it's more disturbing or sad that she lives vicariously through her daughters” Sehun comments.

“You think she’ll try anything at the gala?” Sunna questions.

“Not if she wants to keep her head” Sehun responds, and while he held a joking tone he wouldn’t hesitate to decapitate the woman where she stood if she touched a single hair on Sunna’s head.

The annual gala was held at the end of each year, the three countries alternating the title of host. The two day event was establish as a way for the countries to discuss their diplomatic issues peacefully. The summit took place on the first day for the leaders to discuss their issues while the actual gala was held on the second day to celebrate the peace between the countries. This year was was anticipated more than usual monarchs who usually sent their advisors and diplomats were now attending the event, the last few weeks the media was set ablaze again when Sehun announced his queen would be attending. The question that filled the media now was, if she was really crowned queen?

The answer was yes, their marriage certificate was signed and documented. Legally binding them together and officially giving Sunna the title of queen. She wouldn’t be taking on the tasks that came with the title until she had given birth, something Sehun wouldn’t budge on. Sunna was surprised he allowed her to attend the lessons the advisors had set up for her to take in order to prepare her.

Sunna’s paranoia as Sehun calls it, went to the back of her mind as this morning currently occupied her thoughts. Woken with soft kisses, and greeted with a smiling Sehun and a tray of breakfast but what caught her attention was the small cup of coffee.

“Enjoy, it’s a one time thing” Sehun said upon the smirk that appeared on Sunna’s face.

“Mhm” She hums, savoring the taste of sugar and hazelnut.

Sunna was also distracted with preparations of her own for the gala. Her dress had arrived earlier this week, and she had visited the nail shop yesterday with her mother. The only things left were her hair and make up.

Her eyes were glued to her phone screen as she watched the news, two women working around her in unison on her hair and make up. Their conversation was pleasant, Sunna occasionally joking with them to ease their obvious nerves.

“I’m not going to have your hands cut off if you make a mistake you know?” She jokes at the intense concentration of her make up artist who smiles.

“We know your majesty, but you’re the queen. Which means you’ll become the standard for beauty” She replies, Sunna snorting.

“I hope you like sweat pants and sweaters” Sunna comments, the two woman laughing.

Her hair was currently being silk pressed before it would be trimmed and styled. Eye shadow brushed in to her crease and outer corner into a wing in shades of green blending into the shimmer gold on her lid and inner corner that made her own eyes pop, bold eyeliner completing the cat eye look. Her lips lined in a soft brown, topped with a nude gloss. Nails already done with a clear gel acrylic, painted with a base coat, the tips and sides painted a matte olive green. Her facial expression was stoic to tease the women before breaking into a smile, laughing at their relieved breaths. She surprised the women by hugging them, bowing as she thanked them to which they returned in gratitude.

Sehun’s attention was draw from the email he was typing as the clicking of heels drew closer, Sunna coming into view moments later. The olive off the shoulders dress exposed her glowing skin, stretching comfortably over her bump, the knee length hem line held a slit up to her lower thigh making walking more comfortable as her legs weren’t confined in the fabric. Silk pressed hair parted on the side with a curve, bangs in a swoop across her forehead, each side held back with various gold and pearl circle hair pins. The look was accented with strappy gold heels, gold rings along with a slim gold chain choker, and small chunky gold hoops.

“Well?” Sunna asks as she did a small turn “Do I look like a queen” She smirks as she did a small turn.

“You always did” Sehun replies as he stood, straightening out his deep olive suit. Slipping his phone into his pocket

“Aww, I love it when you get all cheesy” Sunna coos laughing as he gave her a look, pulling him in for a kiss when he got closer.

Sunna was grateful she wouldn’t have to wear her crown, the thing was heavy and her neck would kill her later if she had to wear it the whole event. She kept her mind occupied with the view outside, Sehun’s thumb gently brushing over the back of the hand he held in an effort to help ease her nerves.

The bright lights of camera were dimmed behind the tint of the car, but she could still hear the murmuring of conversations. Two bodyguards standing on either side of the door, waiting for Sehun to open it.

“If you aren’t ready, we can go home” Sehun assures to which Sunna raises an eyebrow.

“Is this a way for me to get out of going or you?” Sunna teases to which he smirks, opening the door the voices and cheers got louder as Sehun steps out. The crowd waiting in anticipation as Sehun held his hand out for Sunna to take as she stepped out, the other holding a gold clutch.

“Is it normally this many people?” Sunna asks as she held Sehun’s elbow, his body hiding most of her bump as she walked slightly behind him and she knew he did this on purpose.

“No, I guess they were curious to see if I really had someone else and if it was true that you were pregnant” Sehun answers as he stopped in the middle of the red carpet, moving his arm to wrap around her waist as they posed for a few pictures.

“Should we give them something to look at” Sunna states to which Sehun smirks as he leans in place a kiss on her lips. Rapid camera flashes following.

“How was that?” Sehun asks.

“Absolutely scandalous” She replies receiving a laugh, as he led her towards the entrance.

Sunna was introduced to monarchs first before diplomats and advisors started to come up greeting Sehun and congratulating them on their new addition. Everyone seemed to be enamored with her baby bump as if they’ve never seen a pregnant woman before. She had managed to avoid the Kang’s, briefly talking to Kun who had slipped away to greet the couple without his in laws breathing on his neck. Though she was sure the she devil was just waiting until she was alone, as she soon caught Sunna alone at the food table piling her plate with finger foods.

“I don’t think we’ve met, Ophelia Kang” The woman greets, holding a hand out.

“Sunna Choi, nice to meet you” Sunna says back as she shook her hand.

“Wish I could say the same” The woman smirks.

“Right, I’m your daughters replacement. How is Hana by the way?” Sunna questions with a smile, taking a bite of the chicken slider.

“You think you’re special with those pretty gold eyes, don’t you?” Ophelia taunts.

“Point out someone else in the room who has them” Sunna replies, the two women having a stare down until Ophelia smirks after she blinks.

“If only” She spoke, sentence unfinished but very much self explanatory earning her a snort in reply.

“Trust me, you wouldn’t be able to control me like you do your daughters. In you’re wildest dreams maybe” Sunna smiles with a wink.

“Ophelia, always nice to see you” Sehun greets as he walks up to the woman. His eyes having glanced to them every other second after finding them talking to each other, having to excuse himself from a conversation with a diplomat and his plus one.

“Your majesties” Ophelia bows as she left, with one last look to Sunna who smiled sweetly.

“She’s crazy” Sunna mutters as took another bite of the sandwich, Sehun raising an eyebrow.

“Did she threaten you?” Sehun questions, Sunna shaking her head.

"No, though I'm sure she's still planning world domination" Sehun snorts as her dramatics, being handed a plate "Hold that for me. Your child is suddenly on my bladder, and don’t eat anything off my plate, get your own” She adds smacking his hand that reached for one of her chicken sliders.

“I paid for this food” Sehun protests to which Sunna promptly ignored him. Leaving him to watch as she left the room, entering the main hall where the bathrooms were.

Sunna resisted the urge to sign as she exited the stall to see Hana fixing her make up. Though it seemed more like the young woman was waiting for her to come out of the stall as her eyes glances to Sunna in the mirror.

“Do you have something to say or are you just going to stare?” Sunna questions as she washes her hands, gold eyes looking up to meet Hana’s in the mirror.

“I just..wanted to apologize for my mother. She’s worse than some of these reporters” Hana lightly chuckles, as Sunna smiles.

“Some advice, she doesn’t own you. You take whatever money you can get and buy a plane ticket to the next country. You’ll never be happy with her breathing down your neck, forcing you to marry anyone she can find with a high status” Sunna advises “And she doesn’t seem like the type to take no for an answer, and you don’t seem like the type to tell her” She adds as she tosses the disposable towel into the trash can before opening the door to exit the bathroom.

“Thank you” Hana’s reply came in a soft tone.

“Maybe we can be friends one day, if you’re crazy mother doesn’t try to kill me or kidnap me first” Sunna jokes with a smile as she left.

Sehun gave her a innocent look as he was minus a plate when she walked back to where he stood with one of his advisors near the door.

“Did I tell you I love you today” He says as he pulls her closer.

“Oh no, you had one job and you ate it” Sunna states as Sehun placed kisses on her face, oblivious to the pictures the few press that were allowed in were taking of them “You could of left me one sandwich, the chicken was actually good” She adds to which he chuckles.

“I’m sorry. Come on, we’ll get you some more food” Sehun says as he places a kiss on her lips before guiding her back over to the food table.

“You should of paid for some wings or at least portioned the food in normal people serving size. I don’t want the boujee people serving size, I have to grab four sandwiches to make one whole chicken sandwich” Sunna complains.

“Well the boujee people also aren't six months pregnant” Sehun points out.

“They also don’t want to gain weight either, nibbling on one sandwich all night just to throw it up later” Sunna mumbles as she put a spoon full of fruit in a small bowl this time. Sehun laughing in response.

“We can stop for wings on the way home” Sehun promises to which Sunna smiles as she placed a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
